Electronic record keeping, databases, reports, and studies, have become more prevalent with the ubiquity of computers in a variety of environments from retail store operations to healthcare facilities. While these electronic files may be related to one another, some files may require different applications to view, edit, and/or interact with the files. A comprehensive review of information relating to a particular entity may require simultaneous review or interaction with multiple electronic files associated with the entity. However, the multiple electronic files may require different applications to view, edit, and/or interact with the files. Operating these various applications simultaneously while ensuring that the various files are associated with the same entity may be cumbersome and problematic.